This invention relates to intravascular dilators and more particularly to pressure generators for said dilators.
Intravascular dilators are being employed for a number of medical procedures. For example, some arterial occlusion may be corrected by peripheral dilation catheters. These are tubular catheters having an inflatable section which can be inserted into the affected artery. After proper positioning, the catheter is then pressurized by a dye containing liquid for expanding the inflatable section while appropriate observations are taken. Such procedures require that the pressure within the catheter be closely controlled to permit precise inflation and deflation of the expandable section. Prior art inflation devices were not wholly satisfactory for this purpose because they did not lend themselves readily to precise pressure control and manipulative ease.